Nothing Is As I Make It To Be
by MatrixSurfer
Summary: Dez must hide the feelings that boil underneath his skin, but what can he do when all Trish does is parade around gaily with other guys? He knows he cannot let the dark side show- not in front of anyone. He swore the past must not repeat itself and he'll keep his oath, even if he destroys himself in the process. Kissing involved. I swear it isn't as dark/depressing as the sum. R
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Only a reminder that I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. And that this is a Tez fanfic. Please comment or message me if something is wrong, if you guys don't like it, if it should include them eating pancakes, etc... OH, and yes the name of the fic is also the name of a really cool song, but I didn't mean it to be so yeah...

Hope you guys enjoy it. x)

What Lies Beneath

It was a perfect day in Miami, the sun shown down and there wasn't a cloud in sight. A sweet breeze blew every now and then, giving the people a warm breeze just when they'd thought it was getting warmer. The people all wore shorts and looked mellow with their flip-flops as they explored the streets. Everyone was obviously enjoying their day, except one certain individual.

Dez, the air-headed happy red-had, looked like he was having fun with his best friend, the ever famous internet-sensation Austin Moon, in the Mall of Miami. He laughed and joked as he normally did, but not even Austin noticed the dark feelings lurking behind the facade Dez was putting on. In fact, Austin didn't see how Dez was constantly looking over the blonde's shoulder. It was well known to Austin how much of a day dreamer his friend was, but at that moment Dez was anything but that. Behind the web-sensation's shoulder, a bubbly and fiesty Latina was currently chatting up a tan guy who sat behind the canter who wore a Zinga Juice tee.

Dez, who had 20-20 vision, could see the name tag pinned on the shirt from a couple of yards away. The small letters read 'Demetrius James.' The green-tipped brunet boy let out a loud laugh, which almost made Dez lose character. Recently, Dez noticed how much energy it took for him to act as usual when he saw Trish talk to other guys. It would be tiring if adrenaline hadn't been pumping through his veins. He found out how sour his chest and stomach turned when such times happened or were remembered. He turned back to Austin, determined to pay attention to his friend, but found his gaze drifting back to Trish.

A few minutes later, Trish romped to the table the two best friends were sitting at, with people and juices on the metal surface between them. "Guess who's got a date tonight?" She grinned, sitting on an empty chair between the boys. She grabbed Dez's cup and took a long sip from his straw.

"Aw, you shouldn't have!" Dez said, his insides warming up. His eyes glanced to her glossy lips puckered around the straw he'd used not 3 minutes ago. "Did you set me up with that new girl at the cell phone accessory cart? Or that girl you're working with at that new job?" He joked, taking a bite off his mushroom pizza.

"As if she'd ever go out with you." She humphed at him, putting his juice down and grabbed a slice off the side of pizza with pepperoni. She chomped on the pizza, while Dez jokingly protested.

"What's that mean? The girls can't get enough. They call me-"

"The 'Love-Whisperer.'" Whispered the three in perfect unison, turning their heads to complete the phrase with the complete movement. They all turned back to each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Anyway," said Trish when they all calmed down, "Demetrius is taking me to that new movie, 'Love is Seen Pink.'" She sighed, "He's so romantic, he said we could even visit that new restaurant, whichever one it was he mentioned."

"What you don't remember?" Asked Austin, staring at her with an amused expression.

"You should have seen his eyes, they're so green it makes you forget who you are for awhile." She sighed again, dreamily. She cupped her hand under her head and gazed into the distance while leaning on the table, carefully avoiding the food and drinks.

"I don't know about that." Dez shrugged, irritation and anger rising quickly. "I mean, how can you get last in someone's eyes? Probably just a girl thing." He reasoned, though he knew the feeling well enough; he himself had already lost his train of thought a couple of times when he stared into Trish's eyes for too long.

"Please. Everyone can feel it." She argued, drinking more of his cherry soda again. "Not that you'd know. Maybe it's because the guys I go out with are hot, so entirely the opposite of you. As if I'd ever date a Dez," she joked, looking shooken up at the thought. "Yeah, that'll never happen." The light flickered off from his eyes, not hearing the joke but the words she spoke.

Dez stood up, his chair scraping the concrete with a metal squeal. "So sorry I don't fit your criteria." He growled, glaring at her darkly. "Good luck with your date." He spat out the last word, then turned and promptly fumed away, looking dangerous and _very_ un-Dez-like. The two who were left behind could only stare at his angery retreating figure in flabbergasted shock. It was the first time they'd seen him angry like that and they wondered what could have elicited that reaction.


	2. Letting Off Steam

A/N: I do not own Austin and Ally. Randy Rockwell is my own creation.

Sorry for the wait and thank you all for being so sweet! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

R&R

* * *

Dez glared at the concrete beneath his feet. He stood, leaning against a wall near the cinema, waiting for Randy Rockwell while the last of his anger seeped out of his system, leaving little, but heavy remorse in its place.

He glanced at his watch, wondering when his childhood friend and neighbor would arrive. Randy _had_ agreed to see the movie with him, so where wa-

"Hey!" Someone yelled out. Dez looked up to see someone running toward him. "Sorry I'm late."Randy laughed, closing the distance and grinning at him with her sly smile. Her dark wind-blown hair fell past her shoulders and her amber eyes sparkled through deep lashes. She wore a graphic tee and blue shorts, with matching blue high top sneakers. Her clothing and the cuffs that adorned each wrist presented his friend well; it showed off her lean and sun-kissed muscles that covered her tall stature. He smiled at her, giving her a special smile reserved for his closest neighb- friend. His closest friend _besides_ Austin.

"It's fine. Thanks for coming." He pulled her into a hug the minute she was within reach, whirling around in a circle. Then he set her down and they hugged for a moment. He inhaled her familiar scent and pulled back. "Nice perfume." He chuckled, raising his eyebrows.

She wrinkled her nose at him, but laughed nonetheless. "Like it? I had to beg Marc Jacobs to make it for me." She joked. "We live in Miami, Dez. It's totally natural to wear sunscreen!"

He noticed the dampness on her skin and hair, "Especially for surfers." He held up a strand of her hair, "You went to the beach without me?!" He fake-sobbed, "It's not fair! You know I love the beach!"

"Oh, yeah. I had to hit the waves, it was _ah-mazing_. Seriously, tomorrow you are coming with me! We never see each other anymore!"

Dez sighed, "It's been awhile since we hung out." He agreed, taking her hand and leaning against the wall again.

"Yeah, it's been awhile. How've you been?" She asked, meeting his eyes levelly as she was his height, give or take a couple inches shorter. Her face scrunched up in concern, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She gasped, her eyes widening dramatically. "Is that why you called me? I thought you wanted to watch that new romance movie with me like we used to! Why didn't you tell me?! Ohmygosh, where are you hurt?!" She patted him, poking and prodding gently.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He laughed, taking her fluttering hand in his. "Geez, it's been a long time and yet you still know when something is wrong."

"People don't change easily, Dez. And when they do, they never change _that_ much. Besides, it's only been a couple of months." She said, stilling her hand and giving his a soft squeeze. "So what's wrong?"

"It's not that much of a deal. I just wanted to hang out 'cause everyone else is busy. Austin wanted to go meet Ally for her lunch break. They're gonna work on a song and then he's going to dance practice or something. And Trish…" His eyes tightened, as did his hands. He left the sentence hanging and instead he shook his head, as if trying to shake off a thought, and his lips thinned to the point where the only thing left for a mouth was a line underneath his freckled nose.

"Oh, woman troubles." Sighed Randy understandingly. "It's alright, Dez. I'm sure everything will turn out for the best." She carefully shook her hands free and rubbed her palms over his bare arms comfortingly. She patted his hands next, saying, "You should have told me Dez! I'd have brought Max with me! He understands more than everyone, him being a guy and all."

He shook his head again, "No, no. I'd rather hang out with you, for now anyway. I haven't seen him in a while, do you think we can all go to the beach tomorrow?"

She looked at him thoughtfully, then leaned in slightly. Personal space had been cast off a long time ago, friends as close as they were didn't mind the closeness. They welcomed it. It was because of how mentally and physically close they were that they could comfort each other as they did now. She cupped her hands behind Dez's neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You got it." She murmured against his skin, sliding her fingers to his hair and ruffling it. She bounced back and grinned, "Got the tissues? I've heard that this one's a real tear jerker." Motioning to the cinema with a sharp jerk of her head.

He bent down and picked up a box of Kleenex. "Tear jerker, huh. Does this mean chocolate ice cream and a sleepover at your house?" He grinned.

Her expression brightened and matched his, "Duh! At least you haven't forgotten the way we do things." He rolled his eyes and took her hand in his, leading her to the cinema.

"Really, thanks for coming." He said sincerely once they'd reached the register. She didn't reply, only nudged his arm with her own as she paid for her ticket.


End file.
